


Finding Courage - Castiel Big Bang 2017

by kuwlshadow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Illustrations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 16:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10722735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwlshadow/pseuds/kuwlshadow
Summary: By allowing Lucifer to use him as a vessel, Castiel helped eliminate the Darkness and saved the World. But it may have been at the cost of Sam and Dean's friendship. Deciding he has nothing to live for without that, Castiel plans to end his life on his terms and be at peace---if only a certain ghost of an archangel would leave him alone. Meanwhile, Dean needs to learn to use his words.A Supernatural "It"s A Wonderful Life" AU





	Finding Courage - Castiel Big Bang 2017

**Author's Note:**

> These illustrations were created for the Castiel Big Bang story, [ Finding Courage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10628850), written by Darkheartinthesky. Check it out!!

  


  
Source: [Wings](http://thy-darkest-hour.deviantart.com/art/Winged-Fantasy-V-2-Golden-304389688)


End file.
